Johnny Devenanzio
|death = |hometown = Fullerton, California |BothSeasons = Y |challenges = The Duel The Inferno 3 (final) The Gauntlet III The Island (won) The Ruins (won) Cutthroat Rivals (won) Battle of the Exes (won) Rivals II (final) Free Agents (won) Battle of the Exes II Battle of the Bloodlines Rivals III (won) Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 Vendettas Final Reckoning War of the Worlds |challengewins = 53 |eliminations = 19 (8 wins, 11 losses) |faceoffs = 2 (1 win, 1 loss) |exiled = 4 (4 wins) |money = $685,543 |BothSpinoffs = Y |spinoffs = Champs vs. Pros Champs vs. Stars (2017) (won) |spinoffchallengewins = 8 |spinoffelim = 2 (1 win, 1 loss) |spinoffmoney = $51,000 |twitter = johnnybananas |instagram = realjohnnybananas }} Biography Retrieved from MTV.com The Duel Challenge History Elimination History The Inferno 3 Challenge History Money Won: $10,000 The Gauntlet III Challenge History Elimination History The Island Challenge History Money Won: $75,000 Face-off History The Ruins Challenge History Money Won: $53,293 Elimination History Cutthroat Challenge History Elimination History Rivals Challenge History Money Won: $52,000 Elimination History Battle of the Exes Challenge History Money Won: $76,250 Elimination History Rivals II Challenge History Money Won: $17,500 Free Agents Challenge History Money Won: $125,000 Elimination History Battle of the Exes II Challenge History Elimination History Battle of the EX-iled Battle of the Bloodlines Challenge History Elimination History Rivals III Challenge History Money Won: $276,000 Elimination History Invasion of the Champions Challenge History Notes: *Bananas invaded the competition prior to the "Knockout" challenge as part of a season twist. Elimination History Champs vs. Pros Challenge History Money Raised: $1,000 Elimination History XXX: Dirty 30 Challenge History Elimination History Redemption History Champs vs. Stars (2017) Challenge History Money Raised: $50,000 Elimination History Vendettas Challenge History Elimination History Final Reckoning Challenge History Notes: *Bananas did not participate in the Opening Challenge after his original partner, Devin, withdrew from the competition due to a family emergency. TJ revealed that he would receive a replacement partner at the following challenge. Elimination History Redemption History War of the Worlds Challenge History Gallery JohnnyDuel.png|The Duel JohnnyI3.png|The Inferno 3 JohnnyG3.png|The Gauntlet III JohnnyIsland.png|The Island JohnnyRuins.png|The Ruins JohnnyCut.png|Cutthroat JohnnyRivals.png|Rivals JohnnyExes.png|Battle of the Exes JohnnyRivals2.png|Rivals II BananasFA.png|Free Agents BananasExes2.png|Battle of the Exes II BananasBloodlines.png|Battle of the Bloodlines BananasRivals3.png|Rivals III BananasCvP.png|Champs vs. Pros BananasXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 BananasCvS.png|Champs vs. Stars (2017) BananasVendettas.png|Vendettas BananasFR.png|Final Reckoning Trivia *Bananas currently holds the record for Most Season Appearances with 17 seasons. **Bananas currently holds the record for most challenge wins with six. **Bananas also holds the record for most appearances in a final challenge with eight. **Bananas has also made the most money from The Challenge out of every male cast member. *Bananas holds the record for most eliminations losses with 11. *Bananas made a surprise appearance in the season finale of Vendettas as a Mercenary. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: Key West Category:The Duel Category:The Inferno 3 Category:The Gauntlet III Category:The Island Category:The Ruins Category:Cutthroat Category:Rivals Category:Battle of the Exes Category:Rivals II Category:Free Agents Category:Battle of the Exes II Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Category:Rivals III Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:Champs vs. Pros Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Champs vs. Stars (2017) Category:Vendettas Category:Final Reckoning Category:War of the Worlds Category:Winners Category:Spin-off Winners